Bioskop 21
by Hyun Ji Soo
Summary: Tiket Bioskop 21 adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk membuat Park Chanyeol menjadi miliknya. Setelah semua penyesalan yang Baekhyun rasakan selama lima tahun ini. Dia mencoba bersikap egois. CHANBAEK Boys Love
1. Chapter 1

Tiket Bioskop 21 adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk membuat Park Chanyeol menjadi miliknya. Setelah semua penyesalan yang Baekhyun rasakan selama lima tahun ini. Dia mencoba bersikap egois.

-oOo-

 **Title:**  
Bioskop 21

 **Main Cast:**  
Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

 **Other Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo, Irene

 **Genre:**  
Mellow Drama/Fantasy

 **Rate:**  
17+

 **Writer:**  
Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

 **MEI 2018**

Baekhyun berdiri dengan gamang di depan pintu masuk cinema 3 sebuah bioskop 21. Dia menatap tiket bernomor kursi H26 yang berada di tangannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka setelah lima tahun berlalu, akhirnya dia akan pergi menonton film dengan tiket bernomor itu. H26 bioskop 21.

Meskipun lima tahun telah berlalu, Baekhyun masih saja menyesali perbuatannya kala itu. Saat dia menolak seseorang yang sangat tulus mencintainya. Hanya karena dia takut pada dunia dan pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi setelah seseorang itu pergi dari kehidupannya, dia baru menyadari jika rasa takut itu tidak pernah sebanding dengan rasa kehilangan yang membuatnya menderita selama ini. Dia terlambat untuk menyadari betapa dia sangat mencintai seseorang itu.

Park Chanyeol. Seseorang yang amat mencintai Byun Baekhyun dulu. Lima tahun yang lalu. Sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun mematahkan hatinya. Membuatnya pergi dari kehidupan Baekhyun selamanya. Meski Baekhyun masih bisa melihatnya, tapi itu tidak akan pernah sama. Karena rasa cinta dari sosok tinggi itu kini tak lagi untuknya.

Kini, Park Chanyeol ada di hadapan Baekhyun sekali lagi. Dia berdiri bersama seorang wanita berambut panjang. Dan diantara mereka, ada seorang gadis kecil berusia 4 tahun yang memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan ayah dan wanita itu dengan sebutan ibu. Sungguh mereka adalah tipe keluarga yang ideal. Suami yang tampan, istri yang cantik, dan anak yang manis.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap keluarga kecil itu dari kejauhan. Saat keluarga kecil itu berjalan pergi ke arah pintu keluar bioskop sambil sesekali bercanda dan tertawa. Mereka benar-benar terlihat harmonis. Betapa hal itu sangat membuatnya cemburu. Karena seharusnya dialah yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol saat ini. Kecemburuan itu membangkitkan niat jahat yang tak lagi bisa dia kuasai. Penyesalannya selama lima tahun ini sudah tak dapat dia bendung lagi. Dia harus bersikap egois kali ini.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang cinema 3. Menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati sampai di deret H. Lalu dia mencari kursi bernomor 26. Setelah menemukannya, dia duduk dengan nyaman. Dia berusaha meredam semua kecemburuan dan kegelisahannya. Berharap apa yang menjadi keyakinannya adalah benar. Bahwa dia bisa merubah takdirnya. Bahwa dia bisa membuat Chanyeol menjadi miliknya.

Sesaat setelah lampu utama di matikan, Baekhyun merasakan hembusan nafas yang cukup keras mengenai telinganya. Hatinya bergetar. Namun dia tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menoleh. Sampai pada akhirnya sebuah suara berat mengalun diantara hembusan nafas itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Baekhyun-ah."

Suara itu memenuhi seluruh indra pendengaran Baekhyun. Hingga dia tak mampu lagi mendengar suara opening dari film yang sedang diputar meskipun itu sangat keras. Atau dia memang tak peduli. Entahlah. Yang jelas suara itu telah mendominasi sistem otak Baekhyun. Membuatnya seketika menoleh ke arah suara.

"Chanyeol?"

Hanya satu kalimat itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, bahkan setelah lima tahun dia memendam kerinduannya pada sosok itu. Bahkan setelah berjuta-juta kalimat penyesalan yang dia rapalkan seperti mantra di dalam hatinya. Salah atau benar. Dia tak lagi memikirkannya. Dia hanya ingin memiliki Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **FEBRUARI 2012**

Musim dingin hampir berakhir. Tapi entah kenapa bukannya mereda, hawa dingin malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Baekhyun merapatkan jubahnya untuk mencegah hawa dingin merasuki tubuhnya. Tubuh kecilnya itu dia bawa berlari menerobos salju yang masih saja turun dengan lebatnya sejak semalam. Dia tak ingin terlambat untuk hari pertamanya masuk kerja atau dia akan mendapatkan masalah.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa salju tak lagi jatuh di kepalanya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati sebuah payung besar berwarna biru menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari salju. Matanya menelusuri tangkai payung itu hingga dia bertemu tatap dengan seseorang yang memegang payung itu.

Seorang pria bermata bulat dengan rambut hitam ikal berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun sambil memegang payung dan tersenyum. Tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terpaksa harus mendongak hanya untuk sekedar bisa menatapnya.

"Anda bisa sakit jika berlarian di bawah salju selebat ini tuan."

Wajah tampan dan suara berat pria itu menimbulkan decakan kagum di dalam hati Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun terhanyut dalam tatapan teduh pria itu hingga kata-kata pria itu lolos begitu saja dari otaknya. Dia tidak fokus untuk sesaat.

"Anda hendak ke gedung SM Arsitektur kan? Mari pakai payung ini bersama. Ini cukup untuk kita berdua."

Untung saja kalimat kedua dari pria itu berhasil mengembalikan kewarasan Baekhyun, hingga membuat Baekhyun segera mengangguk untuk menutupi rasa kagumnya pada pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Iya, terimakasih."

Kedua pria itupun berjalan beriringan di bawah payung biru menuju gedung SM Arsitektur yang sebenarnya hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi di depan mereka. Tapi mereka tidak peduli, seolah-olah itu adalah perjalanan yang sangat lama bagi mereka. Di bawah salju yang terus turun, mereka tidak pernah tahu takdir apa yang akan mereka temui selanjutnya.

-o-

Hari ini memang hari pertama Baekhyun masuk kerja sebagai pegawai magang di bagian perencanaan SM Arsitektur. Tapi dia sudah sangat sibuk mengerjakan banyak hal sejak pagi, karena hari ini adalah hari pengangkatan daepyo baru di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah dia tidak merasa seperti pegawai bagian perencanaan karena sedari tadi yang dia lakukan adalah menyiapkan aula untuk acara itu.

Saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Semua orang sudah berkumpul di aula. Para dewan direksi dan pegawai dengan jabatan tinggi duduk di kursi bagian depan dengan meja yang dihiasi bunga yang cantik. Sedangkan pegawai dengan jabatan menengah berada di bagian belakang duduk di kursi yang berjajar tanpa meja. Sedangkan pegawai dengan jabatan rendah berdiri di ambang pintu, termasuk Baekhyun dan keempat rekannya yang merupakan pegawai magang.

Dari yang Baekhyun dengar, daepyo baru SM Arsitektur bernama Park Chanyeol. Orang itu adalah cucu laki-laki satu-satunya dari Hwejang SM Grup. Usianya juga masih terlalu muda untuk menjabat sebagai daepyo sebuah perusahaan besar. Menurut pemikiran Baekhyun, hanya ada dua kemungkinan mendasar dibalik pengangkatan orang itu menjadi daepyo. Yang pertama, karena orang itu benar-benar hebat. Yang kedua, tentu saja karena kakeknyalah pemilik perusahaan ini. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya dia tak terlalu tertarik, karena dia sudah bertekat akan berkerja dengan baik tidak peduli siapapun pemimpinnya.

Kedua mata bulan sabit Baekyun tidak bisa berhenti menatap ke arah podium saat pembawa acara mempersilahkan daepyo baru menuju podium. Bagaimana tidak, jika ternyata daepyo baru perusahaan tempatnya bekerja adalah pria yang tadi pagi menawarkan payung padanya. Hatinya bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa seorang chaebol seperti Park Chanyeol bersikap sopan pada orang yang tidak dikenal sepertinya? Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tampak seumuran dengannya sudah dipercaya memimpin sebuah perusahaan oleh keluarganya? Selain tampan dan baik, mungkin saja pria itu benar-benar pintar.

Lamunan Baekhyun terhenti saat dia merasa bahwa pandangan mata Park Daepyo-nim tertuju ke arahnya, membuatnya dengan reflek menunduk. Tapi sejenak kemudian dia mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan tersenyum karena merasa hal itu lucu. Dia hanya terlalu percaya diri bahwa mungkin saja pria mengingatnya. Padahal tidak mungkinkan seorang daepyo menatapnya yang notabene bukan siapa-siapa?

-o-

"Hei, aku tidak menyangka Park Daepyo-nim sangat tampan. Persis seperti yang aku dengar."

"Iya. Dia juga ramah pada para pegawai dan senyumnya juga sangat menawan."

"Aku dengar dia dari lulusan Harvard University. Dia sempurna. Kaya, baik, pintar, dan juga tampan."

"Tapi sayangnya tidak. Banyak rumor beredar kalau dia adalah seorang gay."

"Oh, sialnya. Padahal aku berniat menggodanya. Siapa tahu aku bisa jadi menantu SM Grup. Hahaha."

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat para sunbae wanita di kantornya bergunjing tentang daepyo baru mereka di kantin. Ini sudah dua minggu lebih dan mereka masih saja membicarakan cerita yang sama berulang-ulang sampai dia sendiri saja bosan mendengarnya. Tapi entah mengapa wanita-wanita itu tidak. Apa yang salah dengan mereka?

Baekhyunpun memilih berlalu daripada harus terlibat dalam percakapan yang baginya sangat tidak penting itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja salah satu sunbae wanita yang satu tim dengannya memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau sudah selesai merapikan rancangan milikku tadi?"

"Sudah sunbaenim, saya juga sudah mengirimkannya pada Timjangnim."

"Kerja bagus."

Baekhyun hanya menunduk pada sunbaenya itu dan segera menuju mesin kopi. Dia hanya ingin mengganjal perutnya dengan kopi dan roti siang ini. Setelah mendengar kata-kata sunbaenya barusan, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja selera makannya menghilang. Dia menyadari betapa melelahkannya menjadi pegawai magang. Hanya disuruh-suruh melakukan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya bukan tanggungjawabnya, bahkan terkadang untuk hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi. Tapi hanya untuk enam bulan saja. Dia hanya perlu bertahan selama enam bulan sampai pengangkatan resminya sebagai pegawai tetap.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan memegang gelas berisi kopi dan roti di tangannya. Dia sudah akan makan siang dan istirahat di atap kantor bersama sahabatnya, Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya itu telah diterima di perusahaan ini lebih dulu dari pada dia.

"Joesonghamnida."

Baekhyun dengan reflek membungkuk untuk meminta maaf saat tubuhnya secara tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga kopinya tumpah ke baju orang itu. Dan sialnya, ternyata orang itu adalah Park Daepyonim. Dia gugup sekali saat Park Daepyonim menatap name tagnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi kau bekerja disini? Namamu Byun Baekhyun?"

"Saya pegawai magang di bagian perencanaan, Daepyonim. Dan benar nama saya Byun Baekhyun."

"Salju pagi itu tidak membuatmu sakit kan?"

"Aniyo, Daepyonim. Saya tidak akan sakit semudah itu di hari pertama bekerja."

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja Baekhyun-ssi."

Park Daepyonim tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berlalu bersama sekretarisnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras untuk mengurangi kegugupannya karena baru saja melakukan kesalahan pada pemimpin utama di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Tapi untung saja Park Daepyonim tidak marah padanya. Dan lagi, dia juga merasa sedikit bangga karena bisa diingat oleh Park Daepyonim. Semua hal itu menambah kekagumannya pada sosok itu.

-o-

"Sepertinya Park Daepyonim tertarik padamu Baek. Aku melihat tatapan matanya padamu tadi."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Kyung."

Do Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Baekhyun sejak SMA. Dulu saat SMA dia lebih pintar dari Kyungsoo. Tapi pada akhirnya dia harus mengakui bahwa Kyungsoo lebih baik darinya setelah sahabatnya itu diterima lebih dulu di perusahaan incaran mereka.

Siang itu, seperti biasa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan sisa istirahat jam makan siang di atap gedung kantor mereka.

"Aku tidak bicara sembarangan Baek. Kau dengar sendiri kan kalau Park Daepyonim itu gay?"

"Hei, itu hanya rumor. Tidak pantas mengatakan hal semacam itu. Bagaimana jika Park Daepyonim mendengar dan tersinggung. Kau bisa dipecat."

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia benar-benar seorang gay? Kau tidak tertarik padanya?"

"Memang apa peduliku? Aku masih menyukai wanita cantik berdada montok."

"Jika dia tertarik padaku, aku bahkan rela mengganti orientasi seksualku. Dia seperti malaikat."

"Sudahlah. Kau mulai gila Kyung."

Baekhyun memilih pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Dia bisa gila jika terus meladeni omongan ngawur sahabatnya itu. Karena kesal, dia melemparkan gelas plastik kopinya ke tempat sampah dengan sembarangan. Tapi untungnya lemparannya tepat sasaran.

-oOo-

 **Next/End?**

-oOo-

Review = Next. No Respon = End.

Terimakasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiket Bioskop 21 adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk membuat Park Chanyeol menjadi miliknya. Setelah semua penyesalan yang Baekhyun rasakan selama lima tahun ini. Dia mencoba bersikap egois.

-oOo-

 **Title:**  
Bioskop 21

 **Main Cast:**  
Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

 **Other Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo, Irene

 **Genre:**  
Mellow Drama/Fantasy

Boys Love

 **Rate:**  
17+

 **Writer:**  
Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

 **APRIL 2012**

Dua bulan begitu cepat berlalu. Tidak ada hal yang spesial terjadi di hidup Baekhyun. Dia masih menjadi pegawai magang yang disuruh-suruh sunbaenya mengerjakan ini itu seenak mereka. Hanya saja, yang membuat Baekhyun heran, mengapa Park Daepyonim selalu saja menyapa dan tersenyum padanya setiap kali mereka berpapasan dan bahkan bertanya hal-hal sepele padanya seperti 'Apa kau suka bekerja disini?', 'Apa pekerjaanmu lancar?'. Padahal dia hanya pegawai rendahan di kantor itu. Mungkin saja itu karena Park Daepyonim memang orang yang ramah pada karyawan. Tapi apakah hal ini wajar?

Seperti pagi itu. Rasanya akan sangat canggung jika berdua saja dengan Park Daepyonin di lift. Jadi Baekhyun segera menekan tombol close di lift saat melihat pria itu menuju ke arah lift. Tidak sopan memang. Tapi dia sudah jengah dengan gunjingan orang-orang bahwa dia berpura-pura menjadi gay demi bisa mendekati Park Daepyonim supaya diangkat menjadi pegawai tetap.

Sungguh sial bagi Baekhyun, tangan besar itu berhasil menahan pintu lift sebelum benar-benar tertutup. Membuat pintu lift itu terbuka kembali dan Park Daepyonimpun masuk. Lalu sosok tinggi itu segera mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Mengapa kau menutup pintu lift tanpa menungguku?"

"Joesonghamnida Daepyonim. Saya tidak melihat anda."

Baekhyun membungkuk 90 derajat pada Park Daepyonim. Entah Daepyo itu melihatnya atau tidak. Karena posisinya sekarang ada di belakang daepyo itu meski agak menyamping.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ssi. Bagaimana proyek timmu?"

"Sudah selesai Daepyonim. Timjangnim saya sudah menyerahkan beberapa proposal pada Bujangnim."

"Bagus. Kau sudah bekerja keras Baekhyun-ssi."

Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Park Daepyonim tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Baekyun. Tapi dari pantulan pintu lift, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Park Daepyonim tersenyum padanya. Lama-lama dia jengah dengan senyuman itu.

"Gamsahamnida Daepyonim."

Baekhyun menunduk sekali lagi. Tapi kini hanya kepalanya saja. Tepat pada saat itu pintu lift terbuka dan Park Daeoyonim berjalan keluar dari lift. Setelah lift kembali tertutup, wajah Baekhyun yang semula tegang mulai tenang kembali. Dia mengendurkan ikatan dasinya untuk melancarkan nafasnya yang terasa tersendat.

"Sial. Kenapa lagi-lagi dia tersenyum seperti itu. Membuat semua orang salah paham saja."

-o-

"Setelah mendengar ceritamu, sekarang aku yakin 100% bahwa Park Daepyonim sudah terpikat oleh wajah cantikmu Baek."

"Lagi-lagi kau bicara omong kosong Kyung. Lagian aku ini tampan. Bukan cantik. Buktinya semua gadis tergila-gila padaku."

"Mereka bukan tergila-gila padamu. Mereka iri pada wajah cantikmu."

"Sudahlah. Yang jelas aku ini laki-laki normal. Aku tidak akan menyukai Park Daepyonim seberapapun sempurnanya dia."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Baek. Atau kau akan menyesal nantinya."

"Tidak. Itu memang benar. Gay atau apalah itu, sangat menjijikkan. Menurutmu jika aku menjadi orang seperti itu, bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi tatapan orang-orang? Bagaimana hancurnya hati orang tuaku jika tahu anaknya memalukan seperti itu? Aku tidak akan seperti itu Kyung. Camkan itu."

Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya dengan penuh amarah, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri di atap kantor. Dia sangat kesal. Entah kenapa, percakapan mereka selalu saja berakhir seperti ini jika menyangkut Park Daepyonim. Dia merasa seperti Kyungsoo selalu saja menyudutkannya.

"Baek. Aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan panggilan Kyungsoo. Dia terlalu kesal bahkan untuk sekedar berbalik dan menerima permintaan maaf itu.

Saat itu tanpa dia sadari, dari sudut lain, sepasang telinga mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka dengan ekspresi wajah muram.

-o-

Baekhyun berdiri di depan sebuah restoran jepang yang terkesan mewah tapi tetap bernuansa alami dengan bunga-bunga sakura cantik di halamannya. Dia sedang menunggu Park Daepyonim yang sedang meeting bersama kliennya di dalam. Sepertinya ada sedikit masalah dengan proyek yang diusulkan timnya, hingga Timjangnimnya mengutusnya untuk secepatnya mengantarkan proposal yang telah direvisi langsung kepada daepyonim yang berada di restoran ini. Dan sialnya, Park Daepyonim menyuruhmya menunggu dengan alasan akan membutuhkan bantuannya untuk suatu hal. Jadi dia terpaksa menunggu sampai meeting itu selesai.

Setelah bosan menunggu setengah jam lebih di lobi restoran, Baekhyun memilih keluar dan berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang cukup rindang. Dia menghirup aroma segar dari bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Musim semi yang hangat, dan beginilah caranya menikmati musim semi tahun ini.

Pandangan mata Baekyun sesekali teralih pada mobil-mobil mewah yang sesekali melintas untuk keluar dan masuk restoran itu. Berbagai macam hal berkecamuk di pikirannya. Ah, bekerja sampai mati pun dia tidak akan bisa membeli mobil semacam itu. Pemikiran semacam itulah yang mendominasinya saat ini.

Tak berapa lama Park Daepyonim keluar dan menghampirinya. Lengkap dengan senyumnya yang menurut orang-orang sangat menawan.

"Kau sedang apa? Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Baekhyun-ssi."

"Tidak apa-apa Daepyonim. Saya malah bersyukur bisa melihat bunga sakura di musim semi ini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Sebuah sedan mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Seorang pria muda berjas rapi turun dari mobil itu dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil pada Park Daepyonim dengan posisi membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Gomawoyo."

Park Daepyonim menerima kunci mobil itu sambil tersenyum dan berterimakasih. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar ramah pada siapapun, bukan hanya kepada Baekhyun.

Sedetik kemudian Park Daepyonim melempar kunci mobil itu pada Baekhyun yang langsung ditangkap Baekhyun dengan gerakan reflek.

"Kau bisa menyetir Baekhyun-ssi? Menyetirlah untukku. Bukankah kau juga akan kembali ke kantor? Ada berkas yang harus aku pelajari selama perjalanan."

"Saya mengerti, Daepyonim."

Baekhyun segera membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Park Daepyonim. Setelah pria itu masuk, dia menutup pintu penumpang lalu masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Setelah memastikan semuanya siap dia mulai melajukan mobil itu menuju kantor.

Berkali-kali Baekhyun mencuri pandang pada Park Daepyonim dari kaca spion depan. Dia melihat pria itu tampak serius membaca beberapa berkas dalam sebuah map berwarna. Sepertinya hasil meetingnya tadi.

"Aku kira Timjangmu yang akan datang, tapi ternyata malah kau Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun melirik spion sekali lagi. Dilihatnya Park Daepyonim berbicara padanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas yang tengah dibacanya.

"Timjangnim sedang mempersiapkan rapat, Daepyonim. Jadi beliau mengutus saya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru menyukainya."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Kubilang aku menyukaimu Baekhyun-ssi."

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun mendengar pernyataan Park Daepyonim yang secara terang-terangan mengaku menyukainya. Dia reflek menoleh ke arah pria yang duduk di kursi penumpang di belakang.

Merasa di perhatikan, Park Daepyonim menutup berkas yang tengah dipelajarinya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang telah kembali menatap ke arah jalanan di depan mereka.

"Mengapa terkejut Baekhyun-ssi? Bukankah kau sudah tahu jika aku seorang gay? Lalu apa salahnya jika aku menyukaimu?"

"Bukan begitu Daepyonim. Tapi saya..."

"Normal? Aku tahu. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu untuk apapun."

"Terimakasih untuk pengertiannya Daepyonim."

"Tapi Baekhyun-ssi. Kebahagiaan kita tidak bergantung pada pendapat orang lain."

Deg. Jantung Baekhyun seakan berhenti berdetak. Dia memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk bahwa Park Daepyonim mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo di atap kantor tempo hari. Dia sadar bahwa dia sudah berkata sangat kasar dan sudah pasti hal itu akan menyinggung perasaan pria itu.

"Joesonghamnida Daepyonim. Jika perkataan saya menyinggung anda."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

Park Daepyonim membuka kembali berkas-berkas di dalam mapnya lalu mulai membaca lagi. Membuat suasana di dalam mobil begitu canggung. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua sepanjang perjalanan.

Baekhyun masih mencoba mencuri pandang dari kaca spion depan. Wajah tampan Park Daepyonim memang tengah tenggelam dalam keseriusannya, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa menangkap raut kekecewaan dari wajah itu. Sesungguhnya dia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menyakiti hati pria baik itu dengan kata-kata kaarnya.

 **AGUSTUS 2012**

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tag namanya sekali lagi. Dia mendapatkan tag nama baru hari ini. Yang artinya dia telah resmi diangkat sebagai pegawai tetap. Dia senang bukan main karena sekarang dia sudah bisa dengan tega menolak permintaan sunbaenya untuk hal yang bersifat pribadi. Dia juga bisa menuangkan ide-idenya untuk beberapa proyek yang akan datang. Dia sudah bukan lagi anak magang yang tertindas. Semua kerja kerasnya selama 6 bulan ini seolah terbayar lunas.

Hari ini, Baekhyun merasa harus mentraktir Kyungsoo makanan lezat dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah ada di restoran steak yang cukup terkenal. Setelahnya, dia juga harus membelikan hadiah untuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau hebat Baek. Selamat udah menjadi pegawai tetap."

"Aku sungguh bersyukur Kyung. Tapi rasa iriku padamu karena kau diterima di perusahaan itu lebih dulu tidak juga menghilang."

"Kenapa membahas lagi cerita lama itu? Bukankah kau sudah mengakui bahwa aku memang lebih hebat darimu? Dulu saat SMA aku sengaja mengalah padamu."

"Kita bayar makanan ini sendiri-sendiri."

"Tega sekali kau. Setelah mengajakku makan di tempat mahal, lalu menyuruhku membayarnya sendiri? Kau tidak kasihan? Aku masih harus membelikan hadiah untuk hari jadi keseratus hariku dengan Seulgi."

"Kalau begitu diamlah. Makan saja steakmu dengan baik."

"Kau yang membahasnya lebih dulu Baek."

"Menyebalkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memilih tempat seperti ini Baek? Dua orang laki-laki makan di sini membuatku merasa kita seperti pasangan gay yang sedang berkencan."

Mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pemikiran tentang Park Daepyonim melintas di otaknya begitu saja. Ini sudah empat bulan sejak pria itu menyatakan perasaanya padanya. Dan sejak saat itu juga, pria itu menjadi lebih terang-terangan dalam mendekatinya. Seperti mengajaknya makan siang bersama, menawarkan mengantarkannya pulang, mengajaknya nonton ke bioskop, atau sekedar menawarkan bantuan jika kesulitan dalam pekerjaannya, tentu saja dengan dalih ingin menjadi teman.

Tapi selama itu juga, hati Baekhyun masih saja keras seperti batu. Dia tidak ingin goyah dan merubah orientasi seksualnya hanya karena rayuan pria itu. Dia akan terlalu malu pada dunia jika sampai melakukannya. Terlebih dia tidak suka jika orang lain mengaitkan pengangkatannya sebagai pegawai tetap adalah karena hubungannya dengan Park Daepyonim. Dia ingin diakui bahwa itu murni kerja kerasnya. Dia ingin menampik tudingan miring orang-orang terhadapnya. Sehingga dia mengabaikan semua ajakan dari Park Daepyonim dengan sopan.

Tukkk

Baekhyun memukul kepala Kyungsoo dengan garpu yang dipegangnya. Dia kesal karena Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengingat Park Daepyonim. Pria yang harus dihindarinya.

"Sakit Baek. Kenapa memukulku? Kau sudah gila?"

"Karena kau sangat berisik. Cepat selesaikan makanmu. Lalu temani aku mencari hadiah untuk orangtuaku."

"Segeralah mencari pacar Baek. Kau kemana-mana selalu minta kutemani. Merepotkan saja. Atau jika tak ada gadis yang mau jadi kekasihmu, kau terima saja cinta Park Daepyonim."

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak karena merasa telah berhasil membuat Baekhyun kesal. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka jika sosok di depannya itu akan mengarahkan pisau steak tepat ke lehernya disertai dengan seringaian dan tatapan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Membuat tawanya terhenti seketika. Berganti dengan suara ludah yang ditelannya dengan sangat keras.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bosan hidup Kyung."

-o-

"Kau makan sendirian Baekhyun-ssi? Dimana sahabatmu yang bermata bulat itu?"

Baekhyun menatap heran saat tiba-tiba saja Park Daepyonim meletakkan nampan makan siangnya di meja lalu duduk di depan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo Daepyonim. Dia mungkin sedang makan siang dengan rekan timnya."

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Chanyeol jika sedang berdua?"

"Bagaimana saya bisa bersikap lancang seperti itu kepada seorang pemimpin perusahaan tempat saya bekerja?"

"Tapi aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu juga seperti Kyungsoo itu dan memanggilmu Baek. Itu terdengar lucu."

"Joesonghamnida Daepyonim. Saya harus segera kembali bekerja."

"Tapi kau belum menghabiskan makanmu Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun mengangkat nampannya dan membawanya ke tempat cuci. Dia pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan Park Daepyonim. Dia sudah muak dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekitar yang menatap kebersamaan mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka. Lebih baik dia mencari alasan yang tepat agar bisa segera menjauh dari pria itu.

-oOo-

 **To Be Continue/The End**

-oOo-

Review = Next. No Respon = End.

Terimakasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiket Bioskop 21 adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk membuat Park Chanyeol menjadi miliknya. Setelah semua penyesalan yang Baekhyun rasakan selama lima tahun ini, dia mencoba bersikap egois.

-oOo-

Title:

Bioskop 21

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Other Cast:

Do Kyungsoo, Irene

Genre:

Mellow Drama/Fantasy

Rate:

17+

Author:

Hyun Jisoo

-oOo-

 **Desember 2012**

Salju pertama musim dingin ini turun bertepatan dengan malam natal. Baekhyun berlari pulang dengan tergesa-gesa karena takut acara malam natal keluarga mereka berakhir sebelum dia sampai rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan dia sesekali mengeratkan mantelnya sambil berkali-kali mengutuk Timjangnimnya yang tak juga memberikan izin untuk pulang pada seluruh anggota timnya dengan alasan sebuah proyek mendesak harus selesai dikerjakan sebelum tahun baru tiba. Padahal ini malam natal, bukankah seharusnya semua orang bersenang-senang dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga mereka? Ini adalah suatu kesialan karena dia harus terjebak di depan komputer hingga malam telah larut.

"Aku pulang."

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tersenyum ceria. Tapi rumah itu tampak sepi. Tidak ada sambutan hangat untuknya. Dia tak mendapati siapapun di sana meskipun semua lampu menyala. Lagu malam natal juga masih terputar di rumahnya. Dia lalu membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya. Tapi tetap saja dia tak mendapati keberadaan mereka.

"Eomma. Abeoji. Kalian di mana?"

Baekhyun mulai cemas. Dia mengambil smartphone di sakunya. Dia melihat banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab dari Park Daepyonim. Dia memang tak mempedulikannya meski dia sadar smarphonenya bergetar-getar sejak perjalanan pulang tadi karena tak ingin pria itu mengganggunya bahkan saat malam natal.

Tapi tiba-tiba smartphone itu bergetar kembali. Nama yang sama muncul. Baekhyun lalu segera mengangkatnya dengan kesal.

"Berhentilah menelepon saya Daepyonim. Ini sudah bukan jam kerja."

"Kenapa kau baru menjawabnya? Abeojimu berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Beliau kecelakaan saat pulang kerja. Aku baru saja mengantar Eommamu ke rumah sakit."

"Omong kosong. Bagaimana anda bisa..."

"Nanti saja penjelasannya. Cepatlah kesini. Rumah Sakit Hansin."

Baekhyun tak peduli lagi. Dia tak ingin tahu lebih lanjut tentang bagaimana Park Daepyonim bisa tiba-tiba saja terlibat dengan keluarganya. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang hanya keadaan ayahnya. Mengingat bagaimana nada bicara pria itu, sepertinya dia tak berbohong.

Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar dari rumahnya hingga ke ujung jalan. Dia melambaikan tangannya untuk menyetop taksi saat berada di jalan besar. Airmatanya mengalir tanpa bisa dia tahan. Abeoji. Teriaknya dalam hati.

-oOo-

Tubuh Baekhyun ambruk saat mendengar dokter mengatakan bahwa ayahnya tidak terselamatkan. Jika saja Park Daepyonim tidak menangkap tubuh mungil itu, pastilah lantai dingin dan keras di depan ruang UGD itu akan memukul tubuh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah. Abeojiku."

Kata-kata itu terhenti seketika. Berganti dengan raungan keras Baekhyun. Betapa pun dia telah menahan airmatanya untuk tidak jatuh sejak dalam perjalanan tadi. Nyatanya airmata itu keluar lagi tanpa bisa dia cegah saat mendengar ayahnya meninggal. Sungguh kado natal yang akan dia benci seumur hidupnya. Tangan Baekhyun mencengkeram erat lengan Chanyeol. Berharap rasa sesak di dadanya berkurang.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit di tangannya akibat cengkeraman itu. Baginya ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit orang yang sangat dikasihinya. Dia tidak tega melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti itu. Hingga tanpa sadar dia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. Berharap rasa sedih Baekhyun berpindah padanya, atau paling tidak, rasa sedih itu akan sedikit berkurang.

Baekhyun pun tidak menolak pelukan itu. Dia malah merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri dadanya. Perlahan raungannya terhenti. Berganti dengan senggukan pelan hingga akhirnya tangisnya benar-benar berhenti. Entah karena dia lelah, atau pelukan itu telah berhasil menenangkannya.

-oOo-

"Kita memenangkan tender untuk hotel baru JH grup. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian."

Tepuk tangan riuh itu memenuhi kantor bagian perencanaan mengiringi pidato singkat Chanyeol yang merupakan Daepyonim dari perusahaan itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi selama libur tahun baru. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Chanyeol mengakhiri pidatonya dan berjalan keluar. Sekilas dia melirik Baekhyun dan tersenyum saat tubuh mereka berpapasan. Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk tanpa berani membalas tatapan itu.

-oOo-

Baekhyun memandang pemandangan kota Seoul dari atap kantor sambil menunggu Kyungsoo yang tidak juga datang. Padahal jam istirahat makan siang hampir berakhir dan kopi di gelas yang dia letakkan di pagar pembatas juga telah habis. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya. Dia bersiap melayangkan protes pada sosok itu dan berbalik.

"Kau lama sekali Kyung..."

Kata-kata Baekhyun terhenti. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mengetahui bahwa sosok yang berdiri di depannya bukanlah Kyungsoo melainkan Chanyeol.

"Daepyonim."

"Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku Chanyeol seperti malam itu."

"Saya melakukannya secara tidak sadar. Jeosunghamnida Daepyonim."

"Kau membuatku kecewa Baekhyun-ssi."

"Terimakasih untuk malam itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa anda mengantarkan Eomma saya ke rumah sakit?"

"Malam itu aku sengaja menunggumu di depan rumahmu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Eommamu keluar rumah sambil menangis dan mengatakan bahwa suaminya kecelakaan. Jadi aku mengantar beliau ke rumah sakit."

"Untuk apa anda menunggu saya?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar yang dari tadi dia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Bunga itu telah layu. Beberapa kelopaknya bahkan sudah mulai rontok. Dia menghadap Baekhyun dan mengulurkan bunga itu.

"Keuliseumas seonmul. Maaf karena sedikit rusak. Seharusnya aku memberikannya padamu malam itu."

"Gomawoyo Chanyeol-ssi. Saya akan memanggil anda seperti itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena anda telah ada di saat-saat terberat saya. Tapi jangan mengharapkan lebih dari itu."

"Baiklah Baekhyun-ah. Nado gomawo. Pulanglah lebih cepat hari ini. Habiskan waktumu bersama eommamu. Aku menyesal kau tidak bisa mengambil libur lebih lama karena proyek kantor kita yang sangat mendesak."

Sekali lagi Chanyeol tersenyum untuk Baekhyun. Senyum yang mampu membuatnya terkesima. Dia sadar seberapa sabarnya orang di depannya itu pada dirinya. Seberapa sering pun dia mencoba pergi, tapi orang itu selalu saja datang. Baekhyun mulai khawatir, seberapa jauh dia bisa berlari menghindar dari cinta tulus Park Chanyeol.

-oOo-

-Don't read and run, leave a review please-

-oOo-

 **Februari 2013**

Musim semi akan segera hadir menggantikan musim dingin yang sangat tidak disukai Baekhyun sejak kematian ayahnya pada malam turunnya salju pertama. Tapi hatinya sudah lebih dulu menghangat karena seseorang bernama Chanyeol yang kini mengisi hari-harinya. Dia memang belum menerima cinta dari pria itu. Tapi hubungan mereka sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang.

Makan siang di luar kantor bersama Chanyeol, diantarkan oleh Chanyeol pulang ke rumah, dan mengobrol bersama Chanyeol di atap adalah hal yang wajar bagi Baekhyun kini. Bahkan tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol sudah semakin dekat dengan Eommanya.

"Mau pulang bersamaku Baekhyun-ah?"

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dan menurunkan kaca jendelanya tepat di depan Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di halte menunggu Busway. Dia menawari mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku terlalu sering. Rumah kita berlawanan arah."

Baekhyun sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol melalui jendela mobil yang terbuka itu. Dia menolak tawaran itu dengan tersenyum. Rasanya terlalu memberatkan jika dia selalu menerima kebaikan Chanyeol sedangkan dia belum bisa membalas cinta dari pria tinggi itu.

"Tapi aku ada janji makan malam dengan Eomeoni."

"Eomeoni?"

"Eommamu. Bagaimana? Kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol. Mobil itupun melaju dengan pelan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memutar lagu dengan volume rendah untuk menetralkan rasa gugupnya.

"Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba saja kau menjadi dekat dengan eommaku?"

"Tidak tiba-tiba Baekhyun-ah. Sejak saat itu aku sering menghubungi eommamu untuk menanyakan kabar. Dan beliau menawariku makan malam di rumahnya hari ini."

"Ohh."

"Baekhyun-ah. Bagaimana bisa aku begitu senang hanya karena akan makan malam di rumahmu bersama ibumu? Kupikir aku sudah terlalu jauh mencintaimu."

"Kenapa membahasnya lagi? Kubilang aku tidak suka."

"Mianhaeyo. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

-oOo-

Chanyeol berbalik dan sekali lagi dia melambaikan tangannya pada pria yang mengantarnya ke depan rumah. Dia juga tersenyum sangat lebar pada pria itu hingga deretan giginya yang tertata rapi kelihatan.

"Masuklah Baekhyun-ah. Di luar sangat dingin."

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak membalas lambaian tangan itu. Dia enggan mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku mantel tebalnya karena udara memang sangat dingin. Sebagai balasannya, dia tersenyum sangat manis untuk lelaki itu.

"Cepatlah pergi Chanyeol-ssi."

Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah kembali ke rumah. Tetapi belum genap dua langkah, dia berhenti karena merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Dia ingin melepas pelukan itu dan berbalik. Tapi orang yang memeluknya malah dengan sengaja mengeratkan pelukan itu.

"Sebentar saja. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja Baekhyun-ah."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya pada situasi semacam ini.

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk?"

"Aku tahu kau jijik dengan orang sepertiku. Terimakasih karena sudah menahannya selama ini dan tetap membiarkanku berada di dekatmu."

Hati Baekhyun menghangat. Entah karena ucapan itu atau karena udara di luar yang semakin dingin. Di lain sisi, kata-kata itu juga menamparnya dengan sangat keras. Dia tidak tahu mengapa ucapannya di atap waktu itu masih membekas di ingatan Chanyeol padahal dia sendiri saja hampir melupakannya.

"Aku tidak suka kau mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku merasa bersalah seperti ini?"

"Mianhaeyo."

Baekhyun merasakan guncangan ringan di tubuhnya. Sepertinya pria yang sedang memeluknya itu menangis sesenggukan. Diapun melepas tangan Chanyeol dan berbalik.

"Kau menangis?"

Chanyeol dengan cepat menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum. Dia takut Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Aniya. Aku sedang bahagia."

Chanyeol mendekat dan mengeratkan kerah jaket tebal Baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun sakit. Dia tahu bahwa pria itu tidak kuat menahan udara dingin.

"Masuklah. Aku pergi."

Baekhyun hanya menatap heran pada Chanyeol yang melangkah pergi. Pelahan sosok itu menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu mobil mewah itu. Dia hanya menghela nafasnya berat dan tak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah aneh Chanyeol barusan. Dia pun memilih segera berbalik dan memasuki rumahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah."

Suara itu yang Baekhyun dapati saat memasuki rumahnya. Suara eommanya yang ternyata belum tidur dan memilih menunggunya sambil duduk di sofa.

"Eomma, kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Kau? Kau tidak pacaran dengan Daepyonimmu itu kan? Eomma melihat dia memelukmu."

Deg. Jantung Baekhyun seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar pertanyaan menyelidik dan penuh kekhawatiran dari Eommanya. Dia tahu Eommanya pasti menyadarinya cepat atau lambat, tujuan Chanyeol mendekatinya. Tapi Baekhyun segera menjawabnya karena dia tidak ingin Eommanya kecewa.

"Memangnya aku ada hubungan apa dengannya? Dia Daepyonim di perusahaan tempatku bekerja dan dia sangat baik. Itu saja Eomma."

"Benar itu saja? Kau tidak akan mengecewakan Eomma kan? Kau tidak akan membuat keluarga kita malu kan? Pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Abeojimu jika sampai anaknya bersikap bodoh seperti itu."

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat menyanyangimu Eomma, jadi mana mungkin aku mengecewakanmu. Sekarang Eomma tidur saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya itu. Tapi senyum itu segera menghilang begitu eommanya membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke kamar.

Inilah yang paling Baekhyun khawatirkan sejak dulu. Eommanya yang sangat takut akan pandangan orang-orang jika anaknya ternyata seorang gay. Melihat reaksi Eommanya tadi, sepertinya tidak menerima cinta Park Chanyeol adalah keputusan yang paling baik. Dia berharap pria itu segera melupakannya.

-oOo-

 _Karena proyek yang dihentikan secara tiba-tiba akibat sengketa lahan. SM Arsitektur dari SM grup terancam bangkrut._

 _Park Chanyeol, Daepyonim dari SM Arsitektur dikabarkan akan menikah dengan Irene, putri tunggal dari calon presiden Bae dari partai HQ._

Baekhyun mematikan tv dengan remote control di tangannya. Beberapa hari ini hanya berita seperti ini yang wara-wiri menghiasi siaran-siaran berita di tv, di radio, bahkan di koran bisnis. Membuatnya malas bahkan untuk melihat tv. Dia hanya memandang tiket bioskop bernomor kursi H26 yang ada di meja di depannya. Pikirannya melayang saat dia menerima tiket itu dari Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu.

Flashback

"Baekhyun-ah. Aku tidak bisa menunggu jawabanmu lebih lama lagi. Keluargaku sudah menyebarkan berita itu tanpa bisa kucegah."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Chanyeol-ah?"

"Jawablah perasaan cintaku padamu Baekhyun-ah. Jika kau menerimaku, aku akan memberitahu pada dunia tentang kita dan membatalkan pernikahan konyol itu."

"Apanya yang konyol? Bukankah kau memang harus menikah untuk menyelamatkan SM Grup."

"Kau tahu pernikahan itu tidak akan membuatku bahagia. Aku hanya mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan SM Grup jika harus kehilanganmu."

"Bagaimana jika aku menolakmu?"

"Aku akan menerimanya jika alasanmu menolakku adalah karena kau tidak mencintaiku. Lalu aku akan menikah dengan Irene. Tapi jika alasanmu menolakku hanya karena kau mengkhawatirkan reaksi keluargaku dan SM Grup, aku akan sangat marah padamu."

"Berikan aku waktu."

"Kau selalu menolak jika aku mengajakmu nonton film. Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir. Jika kau juga mencintaiku datanglah ke gedung Bioskop 21 tepat pada hari valentine pukul 8 malam. Aku akan menunggumu disana."

Chanyeol segera beranjak pergi setelah menyerahkan sebuah tiket pada Baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin mendengar alasan Baekhyun lagi. Semua hal sudah terasa berat baginya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Semua jawaban dari kebimbangannya adalah apakah dia benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol. Jika dia mencintai Chanyeol, sanggupkah dia menghadapi Eommanya dan juga pandangan miring dari orang-orang di sekitarnya? Sanggupkah dia menghadapi amarah seluruh keluarga SM grup? Rasanya keputusan untuk tidak menerima cinta Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik baginya mengingat dia sendiri juga ragu akan perasaannya.

Flashback end

Baekhyun beranjak dari depan tv. Meninggalkan tiket bioskop itu di meja. Hari valentine memang masih empat hari lagi. Tapi sepertinya dia telah menemukan jawaban yang harus dia berikan.

-oOo-

Hari valentine pun tiba. Baekhyun hanya berjalan-jalan di taman di tepi sungai Han. Sungguh banyak sekali muda-mudi yang memadu kasih di sini. Bersepeda bersama, memakan coklat bersama, atau sekedar mengobrol mesra di kursi taman.

Baekhyun masih saja heran. Sebenarnya untuk apa hari valentine itu. Jika hanya untuk mengungkapkan kasih sayang, bukankah setiap hari adalah sama. Mengapa tiba-tiba taman itu penuh dengan nuansa pink yang menjadi lambang cinta. Mulai dari kursi taman yang mendadak berwarna pink. Para penjaja coklat dengan bungkus pink. Pasangan-pasangan dengan baju couple berwarna pink. Lampu-lampu berwarna pink yang membentuk hati. Dia tidak membencinya, hanya tidak mengerti saja.

Sebenarnya tadi dia bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi melihat sepertinya Kyungsoo ingin bermesraan dengan kekasihnya, dia tahu diri dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan seorang diri. Sekarang dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut karena mendapati bahwa semua orang berpasangan kecuali dirinya.

Baekhyun memutuskan duduk di rerumputan di tepi sungai. Menjauh dari lokasi keramaian dimana akan diadakan festival air mancur. Dia ingin menikmati ketenangan sambil memandang luasnya sungai Han.

Tepat pukul 8 malam. Baekhyun mengeluarkan smartphonenya. Mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk seseorang yang telah menunggunya.

'Kau pulang saja Chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak akan datang. Maaf mengecewakanmu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mencintaimu.'

Setelah benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang ditulisnya, Baekhyun segera menekan tombol kirim. Lalu dia memasukkan smartphonenya lagi ke dalam jubahnya. Dia sedikit banyak masih berharap untuk sebuah jawaban dari pesan singkat itu. Satu jam. Dua jam. Tapi pesan balasan tidak kunjung datang. Diapun bosan dan memilih pulang.

Saat akan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, smartphone Baekhyun bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

'Baekhyun-ah. Kedua tokoh utama film yang kutonton tadi berakhir bahagia. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah menangis. Sepertinya aku iri pada mereka. Apa menurutmu aku benar-benar patah hati sekarang?'

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar saat membaca pesan itu. Tak terasa setetes airmata tiba-tiba saja lolos dari sudut matanya. Dia telah mematahkan hati seseorang yang telah sangat tulus mencintainya. Hanya karena dia ragu. Hanya karena dia takut.

'Maafkan aku.'

Baekhyun segera membalas pesan itu dengan singkat. Dia juga segera menghapus airmatanya karena tidak ingin Eommanya melihat dia menangis. Dia tidak ingin menambah masalah Eommanya yang sepertinya belum merelakan kepergian Abeojinya.

-oOo-

Next/End?

-oOo-

Review = Next, No Respon = End

Jika ingin mengenal saya, kontak saya di Whatsapp dengan nomor 08819217606 atau klik tautan 4HhgaixIqIm23RLTiI55NY

Tolong jangan melakukan copy paste. Jika ingin berbagi, bagikan saja linknya agar mereka juga membaca di sini.

Terimakasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu


End file.
